


My Favorite Jeans

by laroux74



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	My Favorite Jeans

Nolan knew that Jack wouldn't be happy to see him. He was really hoping the fact that he was meeting up with Emily would make him repress the reminder of what happened on the boat last month. Nolan can't help but be attracted to Jack, Jack can't help be attracted to Emily. And Emily well... then there is Daniel. Nothing is ever boring here.

When he walked in he got the look, the one he knew he would get. Jack is nothing but predictable. Thankfully Emily walks in behind him. They take a table in the corner. They have things to talk about that need not be overheard by all the town, which is what the crowd here was. The whole town. Nolan and Emily raised enough eyebrows just being there, people would start falling over each other to hear what they were talking about. While the crowd was small they took to the back corner and ordered a round of drinks... then another. There was a lot to discuss today, a lot of mess to clean up.

After about an hour Daniel shows up, and Emily has to go into full on Society Emily mode. He is with his friend Tyler, who no one really knows much about and Nolan trusts just as much. He has been around a lot lately. But he's cute enough and mystery is always intriguing. The second they sit down the love birds enter their own world. Nolan takes this opportunity to step out to make a call to his assistant.

The air outside is cool for late August. The sidewalk is crowded so Nolan steps around the side of the barroom for a little quiet. Just has he ends his phone call he is thrown backwards into the side of the building and a tongue is in his mouth. A tongue he can't place, the taste and feel isn't like any of the other boys and girls in this town. Once they break he sees it is Tyler who is telling him how he has been waiting to do that since he saw him at the Grayson's Fourth of July party. Wondering out loud why he waited Nolan grabs Tyler by the back of his head and brings their mouths back together. They slowly move further into the darkness along the side of the building, hiding themselves from the tourists. 

Once well hidden Tyler moves his hands to Nolan's waist working open his belt and sliding the tight jeans over his perfect ass and letting them fall to the ground. Nolan lets out a gasp, both at the cool air on his bare skin and the hand suddenly on his bare cock. Grabbing Tyler by his hair once more Nolan gently pushes Tyler onto his knees in front of him, in what seems like one motion the hand is replaced by a mouth and Nolan lets out a moan that starts from his toes. 

Tyler slowly moves back and stands up, for the first time he meets Nolan's eyes. He looks like he is going to eat him alive, good because that is exactly what he wants. He doesn't break the stare as he moves forward, he leans in and whispers for Nolan to fuck him, fuck him hard and right now, here in this alley. 

The urgency in his movements indicate that the permission was all Nolan was waiting for. He's jerking himself off now, sucking on two of his fingers, then sucking in all four. Tyler almost comes just watching this. Nolan's angelic face looking like pure sex. By the time Tyler is kissing Nolan again his pants are behind him and the fingers that were in his mouth are now inside him. Tyler lets out a groan that is muffled into Nolan's shoulder to prevent the noise from reaching the crowed he bites into his shoulder and latches on. 

The pain sends a shiver down Nolan's spine, he let just laughs. He laughs because, fuck this feels so fucking good and also laughs because the whole situation is absurd. Little Harvard boy naked in an alley with my fingers in his ass... completely absurd. Nolan is so hard now it hurts. Keeping his hand firmly in and on Tyler's ass he lift's him up and slowly slides mounts Tyler onto him. This boy is no stranger to fucking in alleys, he immediately places his hands on Nolan's shoulders to steady himself and let's out a noise that doesn't sound even a little human as Nolan enters him. Bringing his arm around Tylers waist to stablize him.

They pause for just a second, just to make sure no one on the walkway hears them. 

Tyler breaks the silence first barely whispering the words "Fuck me" into Nolan's ear. Nolan doesn't even hesitate and slams himself completely into Tyler. As he rides Nolan him he tries and stay quiet so not to gather any audience of teenagers and socialites. He tries but this feels so fucking good and looking down at Nolan's face as he comes is more than Tyler could handle. As he slides down and off of Nolan he is about to come himself. Nolan has other plans.

He grabs Tyler's cock and grabs it HARD. Stopping any plan he had of coming at that moment. Like a flesh cockring, which may be an idea for next time, because he is going to make sure there is a next time. He keeps hold as he pulls his own pants back on, never breaking eye contact. Even after he is dressed he keeps his gasp and the stare. Tyler is breathing so heavy. The look on his face is of pain and ecstasy. He also looks scared. This makes Nolan a little hard again. 

Once Nolan is inches from Tyler he gets onto his knees and once he his mouth is around Tyler he lets go. This doesn't last long, Tyler lets out a moan as he comes, and he comes hard and hot down Nolan's throat. Nolan who continues to suck Tyler off until he is positive he is done. Once he is he stands up, winks at the other man and walks away.

Nolan walks back into the barroom, checks himself in the mirror to make sure he looks ok and orders a whiskey from Jack, who just gives him a suspicious look. Nolan shoots down the whiskey to get the taste of cum out of his mouth and says to Jack "Sadly that was not just you"

Jack looks at him strangely and then sees Tyler walk in the door and to the men's room. Nolan walks back over to the dark corner, Emily and Daniel. Sliding next to Emily she just raises an eyebrow and wonders out loud why the bar smells like dirty angry sex.


End file.
